


Oh, Doctor!

by pastelpink449



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpink449/pseuds/pastelpink449
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji manages to convince Levi to get a prostate exam at the young age of 30. The lucky doctor happens to be Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone order some 4k+ of smut? Yes? No? Well, I wrote some anyways because I'm utter trash Dx It's hasn't even been a week since my Hotline!AU smut and I'm already posting another one!! Sorry not sorry, ENJOY.

"I said no, Hanji."

"But Levi! There's no harm in going! Just to be safe! Pretty please?"

Hanji was currently attempting to convince Levi to make an appointment for a medical check up. The thing was that they wanted him to get a damn  _prostate_ exam when he was only 30 years old. Guys didn't start getting those done at least until they were well into their 40's and he was still 10 years too early for that shit.

"Hanji, there is seriously no need for me to get a fucking prostate exam. Just because that guy you know has prostate cancer doesn't mean I'll magically develop that shit too." He was beyond pissed. Hanji kept insisting, saying that they knew a good doctor that could perform the exam for him.

"You don't know that! Drew is only 35 and they found his prostate was enlarged!" Drew was the friend Hanji was talking about. The man had seemingly out of nowhere been diagnosed with prostate cancer. Now there was no stopping Hanji with their assumptions and worries.

"For the last time, I'm not going."

"Levi, this guy is great! Incredibly sweet and a great doctor. Just give it a chance. For me?" Ah. They were resorting to desperate measures. Even if Levi would nag about Hanji being annoying, they were still his best friend. And seeing Hanji so worked up over his well being made his heart strings ache. He sighed. _Dammit_.

"I seriously don't need some nasty old fucks fingers up my asshole. I'm gay, not blind. I want to stall as long as I can." A mischievous expression settled over Hanji's face. The glint in their eye was slightly scarring him.

"Oh, I know. You'll  _love_ Dr. Jaeger."

* * *

 

 

And that's how Levi ended up grouchily siting at the Hospital's waiting room while throwing a deadly glare towards anyone that dared look his way. He had finally succumbed to Hanji's wishes. When he had grudgingly given in to them, they had rushed to their phone to call the hospital to book his appointment. Hanji was a doctor at said Hospital and friends with 'Dr. Jaeger', so they easily managed to fit him into the appointment book for that coming Friday. He watched how the waiting room would fill with people until they were called to see their specific Doctor. He crossed his legs and arms, knowing that he was emitting a murderous aura. For now, the surrounding nurses had steered clear of him and some even had the gall to whisper to each other while glancing his way. He rolled his eyes. _Fucking hags_.

"Levi Ackerman?" One of the more serious nurses that were working the reception called out his name. She was blonde with clear blue eyes and a crooked nose. She had been the only one that hadn't been gossiping with the other nurses, mostly just keeping to herself and doing her damn job. He stood and made his way towards her. He then glanced at her name tag. _Annie Leonhardt_.

"Mr. Ackerman, I assume?" He nodded and she looked back to her computer to verify his appointment. "Alright, Dr. Jaeger will be seeing you. Just head down this hallway and it'll be the first door to your left. Wait there and he'll be with you shortly." He said his thanks and made his way to the dreaded room. He  _really_ didn't want to be here. But as long as this got Hanji off his damn back, he'd do it. Once he saw the door he had been directed to, he shakily put his hand over the door knob, wanting nothing more than to turn on his heel and high tale it back to his car. Until Hanji's voice rang in his ear.

" _If_   _you_ _don't go_ ,  _I'll_   _make sure_   _to book_ _another appointment_.  _But this time_   _you can bet_   _your short angry ass_   _the doctor_   _will_ _be as gross as they get_."

He shuddered when he remembered their promise to him. He knew Hanji was definitely not fucking around when they said shit like that. He steeled his resolve and braced himself for the worst. Levi entered the bland medium sized room, closed the door and sat down on one of the chairs. He noticed his leg was shaking with nerves and he glared down at it. He just wanted to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. Suddenly, the door was opened and in stepped a nurse with a hospital gown in hand. She handed him the ugly robe that exposed his entire backside and told him to change into it. He grimaced in distaste and nodded. Once she had left and closed the door, he began to undress. Once completely nude, he put on the offending article of clothing and sat his ass back down. He crossed and uncrossed his legs impatiently. When the hell was this guy going to grace him with his presence? Right when Levi was going to change back and escape, the door opened. _Fuck_.

"Mr. Ackerman?" A sweet voice inquired. What the hell? He didn't sound old at all. The man walked inside and closed the door behind him. Levi still couldn't catch a glimpse of his features because the man was holding a clipboard in front of his face, so all he could make out was messy brown hair. "That's me." He answered gruffly.

"Only 30 years old and getting a prostate exam? That's rather odd.." The man was right to think it was weird. Hanji was a fucking lunatic and he was going to tell him just that.

"I'm Hanji Zoe's friend. They practically forced me to come." He felt slightly embarrassed admitting to that since he was a grown ass man, but since the doctor was a colleague of Hanji's, he must be well aware of how they can get. "Oh! You're Levi. Hanji always talks about you." The man finally lowered the clipboard and Levi felt his eyes widen. Where the fuck were the hidden cameras because this man could not be a doctor. Sun kissed skin, plump pink lips and paired with breathtaking turquoise eyes. His messy hair gave him a sexy tousled look that worked for him and Levi let his eyes wander. The god standing before him was tall and wearing a white button up leaving the first two buttons open giving Levi a glimpse of his gorgeous collarbones. He had on slim fit black jeans and a white doctors coat to top it all off.

He was _hot_.

"Um, excuse me?" The man looked at him with a grin while leaning against the table. Levi had been so distracted checking out his doctor that he hadn't realized he was being asked something.

"Huh?" _Fucking smooth_. The man simply chuckled and looked at Levi from under his lashes. "I was asking if you have any history of prostate cancer in your family?"

"Oh. No, I don't." Jesus, he was making a complete ass of himself in front of this beauty. He had to rectify this situation. "Um, Dr. Jaeger-"

"Call me Eren. My dad is Dr. Jaeger." Eren smiled at him and Levi almost forgot how to breath.

"Alright, are you ready to proceed?" Levi gulped. The appearance of his doctor had certainly taken him by surprise, making him forget why he was actually there. This beautiful man was going to shove his lovely fingers up his anus. _Shit_. Now he would have to worry about an awkward boner too. "Y-yeah." Now he was stuttering too. This man was doing weird things to him. It seems Eren noticed his nerves and he smiled at Levi.

"It's okay to be a little nervous. I'll explain what I'm doing bit by bit and it'll go by in a flash." Levi nodded and stood. Eren then directed him in front of the examination table and placed a small stool for Levi to stand on since he was too short to reach properly. He was then made to bend over, his hands coming to rest at the edge.

"Okay, I'm going to untie your robe." Levi made a nose of affirmation in fear that he would stutter again. He felt Eren begin to work at the knot and he paled. Soon this man's fingers would be digging into his ass. Levi then felt the flaps of his robe fall and his entire back and ass were bared. He shivered at the cold and his cheeks tinted pink knowing Eren was looking at him under such bright lights. He noticed the lube that was on the table and breathed in shakily when he saw Eren's hand grab a hold of it.

"I'm gonna put some lubricant on my finger to make this easier. I need you to take a deep breath, Okay?" Levi did as told and held his breath. He felt Eren spread his cheeks with one gloved hand and he bit his lip.

"When I start to push in, exhale. Okay?" Levi felt a slick finger probe at his entrance and he almost groaned. Then Eren began to slowly enter his hole and he exhaled shakily. Once his finger was knuckle deep, he stopped all his movements.

"Alright, now I'm going to feel around your prostate to see if there are any abnormalities." Levi braced himself and felt the young doctor move his finger around, attempting to locate his prostate. Levi was already half hard and he feared he might not be able to control himself. Eren easily found his spot and Levi had to roughly bite his lip to suppress the moan that almost slipped out. Eren knew  _exactly_ how to move his finger because he was abusing his prostate in just the right way. Levi arched his back and ass towards Eren without even noticing. He was panting softly and attempting to contain any noise but it was becoming too much. A whine escaped his slightly parted lips and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in horror. He felt Eren stop his movements and he feared for the worst. The silence in the room was deafening and Levi begged the gods to quickly put him out of his misery. He felt Eren's other hand come rest on his left ass cheek and he pressed his lips together tightly, closing his eyes. Was this asshole doing it on purpose?

" _Dammit._ " He heard the man whisper to himself. All of a sudden he felt Eren begin to withdraw his finger from his rectum and Levi panicked. What if he was accused of being some kind of sick pervert? He quickly turned himself towards the other without even realizing that his robe had slipped from one arm in all his haste. He noticed that when he did so, Eren's cheeks turned a sweet candy red and his eyes were wide while darting to look at anything but Levi.

Levi frowned in confusion and then felt a cool breeze pass over his crotch. _Wait_. He looked down at himself and an annoyed groan left his lips. Why did this shit have to happen to him? The untied robe was uselessly hanging from his left arm, leaving him completely nude. That wasn't even the worst of it all. His cock was rock hard, the head wet with precum. It was impossible to avoid looking at it while it was standing proudly in attention.  _Humanities strongest, in the flesh._

"Look, I'm gonna go find another doctor to finish up the procedure for you. Let me jus-"

" _What_? No. My appointment is with you." He didn't know where his growing confidence was coming from, but he liked to think it was because Eren's face had turned such a delightful color. And maybe also because he didn't want some nasty old fucks fingers replacing Eren's slender ones. He heard Eren sigh, seemingly frustrated.

"I  _can't_ do this procedure for you." He was running his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back.  _Damn, that's hot._

"Why the fuck not?" Levi was becoming irritated. Why couldn't Eren do the procedure? Was he grossed out that Levi had gotten turned on because of his _exploring_? He paled.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disgu-"

"It's not that!" Eren quickly interjected. Levi felt one of his brows raise in question. "Then what is it?" Eren closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I- fuck, I'm attracted to you." No fucking way.  _Eren_ was attracted to _him_? He knew that he was a pretty good looking guy, but Eren looked like a fucking male model or some shit.

"Wait, that's it?" Eren's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, 'that's it'? I don't think I can control myself during this kind of procedure when I'm so attracted to my patient,  _especially_ when said patient is sporting a killer hard-on." Eren took a glance back at his erection and quickly looked up while placing a hand on his forehead, partially shielding his eyes. When Eren seemed to calm down a bit, he went to retrieve the few things he'd brought with him but Levi was too quick. He grabbed onto Eren's arm and leveled him with a glare.

"Look Doc, you're attracted to me? Well, I am too. So fucking  _do_ something about it." He tightened his grip and noticed Eren looked at a loss for words. His teal eyes suddenly narrowed, patience reaching it's limit, and just like that, Eren was grabbing a hold of Levi's arm and hauling him back into position. He ripped the robe off of him and forcibly bent his body completely over the examination table. Levi's eyes were wide at the sudden action. God damn, the man was baring some strength.

"You're gonna have to keep still, Levi." He felt the man practically purr in his ear. He swallowed thickly and nodded in response. Eren hummed and leaned back. Levi tightly gripped the far edge of the table, his cock rubbing against the paper-covered surface. He felt Eren place a hand on each of his cheeks and pull them apart. He felt his legs tremble slightly at the feeling of his hole being so exposed. He looked over his shoulder and felt his cheeks redden. Eren was looking at his ass with a hungry look in his eyes. As if he wanted to devour him. Eren then looked back at Levi and smirked, Kneeling in front of his ass, effectively disappearing from Levi's line of vision. _Fuck_ , Eren would be able to see  _everything._

He leaned his forehead against the table, unable to keep his head up. He jumped when he felt something lightly poke at his asshole.

"Ready?" Eren's voice had taken on a breathy tone and fuck if it didn't do things to Levi. "Hurry the fuck up." Was the only thing he could choke out. Right after he uttered those words, he felt Eren begin to push in a finger. Now that Levi didn't have to hold back, he let out a low moan. He knew the other man had heard him because he noticed the slight stutter in his breath.

"Fuck it." He heard Eren say. Then his prostate was being pounded into repeatedly with perfect accuracy. He moaned long and hard, his vision blurring with the onslaught of pleasure Eren was giving him. He felt a second finger squeeze into his ass and then continue to curl into his spot. He almost screamed when he felt something wet probe at his hole. _Holy shit_. Was Eren  _rimming_ him? It sure felt like it. He could feel the others wet tongue circle the rim of his ass while he continued finger fucking him. He felt his release quickly approaching and he warned Eren.

"E-Eren, I'm.. gonna c-cum...!" He heard Eren groan at his words and then his fingers and tongue were gone, leaving him feeling empty.

"The fuck? I was clo-" He looked back at Eren and he saw him removing the string from his hospital robe. The fuck was he doing? He turned back towards Levi and kneeled back between his cheeks. He released a guttural groan when he felt the man grab onto his cock but he grew confused when he felt Eren tying something...

He looked down between his legs and his eyes widened. Eren had tied the string around the base of his cock, not too loose or tight. He seemed to feel Levi's stare and he looked up. The bastard had the gall to grin cheekily at him.

"Can't have you cumming so soon." Levi's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when he heard how absolutely  _sinful_ Eren sounded. The attractive doctor resumed his earlier ministrations while also fondling Levi's tight sack with his unoccupied hand. He was panting, drool dripping onto the table. He was fucking losing it and Eren was only fingering his ass and fondling his balls. He let loose a high pitched whine that made his pale cheeks redden with embarrassment when he felt Eren lick a strip from his balls, over his perineum. He lightly sucked at the skin there and Levi pushed his ass against Eren's mouth in desperation. He  _needed_ to cum. He looked back at his cock and noticed his cockhead was a dark red while dripping precum all over the otherwise clean floor. _Fuck this_.

Levi forced himself to straighten, forcing Eren's fingers out of him. He almost whined at the loss but held himself back at the last minute. He turned towards the other man and almost moaned at what he saw. Eren's eyes were dark with lust, his cheeks were cherry red and his lips were glistening and parted, breathing heavily. Levi awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Fuck me." Eren's eyes widened and the blood that had seemed to permanently reside in his cheeks, drained. He quickly got up and started to mess with his hair. Now Levi was sure it was a nervous gesture. He saw Eren's adams apple bob when he swallowed and he looked slightly pained.

"Levi, I can't.... What I'm doing is already against the rules, so fucking is out of the question." So, this man thought that he was going to give him the best edging of his life and just let him  _not_ fuck his ass? Oh,  _hell_ no. He fixed Eren with a glare that made the other look away in slight fear. He chuckled darkly and made a move to get closer to him. Eren was on high alert and immediately began to put more space between them.

"Um, I'll just, lea-" Levi didn't even let him finish his sentence. He pounced on the doctor and aggressively pressed his lips against Eren's, moaning at the feeling. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck and anchored himself there. He felt Eren resist slightly in the beginning, but then he seemed to resign to his fate. Levi was  _not_ leaving without a good fucking. Eren roughly kissed back, shoving his tongue into Levi's hot mouth. He palmed the two pale globes of Levi's ass and began to spread and pull at them. Levi moaned into his mouth, the sound trapped between their lips. He felt Eren pull a hand back, then harshly land back on his cheek.

"You're so fucking _bad_." He growled lowly. Levi gasped at the feeling that traveled from his reddened ass cheek all the way to his weeping cock. He pulled at Eren's hair, desperate for more of his touch. Eren chuckled right next to his ear and he shivered.

"You want my cock that bad?" He grabbed onto Levi's hips, pressing his groin against his. Levi bit his lip when he felt Eren's very noticeable bulge rubbing against his own. He quickly nodded his head in agreement. He needed something much bigger than Eren's fingers to fill him up. The attractive doctor placed his hand under Levi's chin, tilting it so he could see his face. His cheeks were a beautiful red and his eyes were slightly drooped and glassy. Levi squeaked in surprise when Eren suddenly picked him up, sitting him on the exam table.

He instinctively parted his legs to make room for the man who was softly running his fingers over Levi's thighs. Eren exhaled shakily, trying to keep a reign on his actions. He began to unbutton his pants and roll down his underwear enough for his cock to be freed. Levi subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of Eren's impressive hard on. He must have noticed the action because he growled possessively, his cock twitching against his stomach. When he was about to grab the lube, Levi beat him to it. He thoroughly coated his palm in the substance and then took a hold of Eren's erection. It was warm to the touch and throbbing against his hand. He began to slowly but roughly move his hand up and down over Eren, rubbing his thumb against the frenulum.

Eren was moaning his praises and Levi could feel his own cock begin to leak against his abs in excitement. Once he deemed him slick enough, he pressed his heels against Eren's ass. The action caused him to come in contact with Levi's already wet entrance. Eren took a hold of Levi's toned thighs and spread them to his liking. He proceeded to grab his length and slowly guide it towards Levi's hole, which was twitching pathetically.

"H-hurry the fuck _up_." Eren almost smiled at the tone. Levi was trying to seem in control, but it sounded more like he was begging him. He decided to give in to the raven haired man's wishes and swiftly entered him to the hilt. Levi threw his head back while releasing a beautiful choked up moan. Eren set a steady but rough pace, grinding into Levi.

Levi didn't know how much longer he could hold on. His cock was twitching constantly and the head had taken on a slight purple hue. The thin cloth Eren had tied around him as a makeshift cock ring was denying his orgasm.

" _P-please_." Levi begged, not a hint of embarrassment detected. He didn't give a fuck, he just wanted to cum already. Eren seemed to take note of his urgent tone and immediately began to pound into him at an almost savage pace. Levi  _screamed._

Eren's cock head was rubbing right over his prostate whenever he would push in. Levi felt him place his hands on the back of his knees and push his legs against his chest, practically folding him in half. Now he was constantly pressing onto his spot due to the change of angle. It was fucking perfect. He looked into Eren's eyes and noticed that he was also being quite vocal. Breathy noises were leaving his parted lips, his brows scrunched up in concentration. Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a messy kiss. They both moaned into each others mouths while their mixed saliva dripped onto the table.

" _S-shit,_ I'm close." Eren murmured between kisses. Levi himself was also reaching his peak and he detached is lips from Eren's.

"Please... _please_. I wanna c-cum.." Levi's eyes were filled with unshed tears, every breath punctuated with a quick moan. Eren bit his lip enough to draw a bit of blood at the sight. He hurriedly reached towards Levi's cock and untied the string that was denying him his release. He began to pump the swollen cock in time with his erratic thrusts and the tears in Levi's eyes overflowed at the pleasure he was finally being granted. He clung to Eren, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He roughly bit at the sweet flesh by Eren's ear and sucked, sure that his mark would be left.

Eren's thrusts became quicker with his oncoming orgasm while never slowing down the pace he'd set for the hand that was stroking Levi's cock. His toes curled against Eren's back, and with one final thrust, he was cumming. Eren milked his cock, leaving his stomach and chest covered in his cum. He clenched tightly around Eren's wonderfully thick cock and with a few quick thrusts, he was groaning Levi's name, bliss written all over his face. He rode out his orgasm and by the end of it all, they were both breathing heavily, completely spent. Eren slowly pulled out of Levi and he grimaced when he felt cum begin to leak out of his abused hole. They both looked at each other and Levi smirked.

"Damn, talk about being thorough." Eren's face erupted with a full on blush while he sputtered helplessly. Levi chuckled good naturedly at the fact that the same man had been practically ramming him into another dimension just a few seconds ago. Eren smiled shyly, but the red tinge was still evident on his face. Right when he opened his mouth to respond to Levi, loud knocking interrupted them. Both their eyes widened in horror, staying perfectly still to not alert anyone of their presence.

"Eren? Levi? Are you done?!" Hanji's booming voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Isn't this supposed to be a quick exam? Did you guys end up fucking or something?!"

Eren and Levi glanced at each other. Eren covered his mouth before his giggles could be heard. Levi followed suit, eyes filled with mirth, and began to quickly dress himself before Hanji decided to ram themselves through the door. Once he was done, he took out his wallet and took the pen that was in Eren's breast pocket. He quickly scrawled something onto one of his business cards and put the pen and card back into Eren's pocket. Eren looked confused but giddy after such an experience.

Before exiting, he grabbed Eren by the back of his head and pulled him into a quick yet heated kiss. He softly bit his lower lip before speaking softly into his ear.

"I hope to hear from you soon, Doctor." And with that, he was gone.

Once Eren was finally left alone, he pulled out the card Levi had placed in his pocket with a blush. On the back, he had written his private number. He grinned widely and pumped his fist into the air. 

* * *

 

 

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself? I thought you were pissed about me setting up this appointment?" Hanji's voice drifted through his ears, but he wasn't paying much attention, his thoughts filled with teal eyes and sweet smiles. He smirked, an uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes.

"Let's just say that doctor knows what he's doing." He sent a slight wink Hanji's way and their eyes widened.

" _You guys_ actually _fucked_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that there hasn't been much smut being posted on Ao3 lately so I decided to contribute! Kudos and comments with feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
